


解压

by Ushuaia_Euler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushuaia_Euler/pseuds/Ushuaia_Euler
Summary: 艾默里克x奥尔什方酒后乱性有，pwp有，乱七八糟私设有，ooc肯定会有以上可以就冲啊！！！





	解压

**Author's Note:**

> 艾默里克x奥尔什方  
酒后乱性有，pwp有，乱七八糟私设有，ooc肯定会有  
以上可以就冲啊！！！

奥尔什方看见艾默里克的时候，总骑士长阁下正被人围着敬酒。  
艾默里克行事作风并不张扬，这次舞会身边甚至没带任何护卫的骑士；然而总骑士长的身份和他与生俱来的贵族气质让他注定无法低调，即使他已经偏安于舞会的一隅，仍旧有源源不断的贵族走上前去与他攀谈。  
奥尔什方抿了抿唇，他分明记得今天下午他去艾默里克的办公室向他报告的时候，听见昂德卢在小声抱怨他们的议长大人为了批改文件已经两天没合眼了。  
他本该休息，然而却出现在这场舞会上，脸上端着公式化的微笑和贵族们往来——奥尔什方看着黑发精灵眼底的青黑，心底生出几分敬佩和感慨——艾默里克的工作本来就不轻松，如今伊修加德百废待兴就更是如此了。  
他或许应该为艾默里克做些什么。  
蓝发的骑兵队长若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，从侍者的托盘里拿起一杯香槟，朝舞会的角落走了过去。

“感谢你把我从那场枯燥无味的舞会中解救出来。”艾默里克靠在办公室的椅背上，揉着额角放松身体，企图降低身上被酒精点燃的体温。他觉得此时此刻他的脸和耳尖一定红透了。  
“然后再把您送到办公室，送回工作的地狱？”  
奥尔什方有些无奈地看着桌面上小山似的文件，和被文件挡住半边身体的黑发精灵——他扶着艾默里克离开的时候根本没想到对方会要求回到办公室来：“我想这不是一个放松的好主意，艾默里克阁下。”  
艾默里克抬头反问：“那你有什么好建议，奥尔什方阁下？”  
话音刚落，他就想收回刚才的话了——因为在那一瞬间，他想到了骑士们私底下流传的、那些上不得台面又心照不宣的办法。他看着奥尔什方的眼睛，蓝发骑士的目光落在他身上：“我想您应该明白……”  
他语声难得的深沉且谨慎，带着几分试探的意味，然而眸光火热，仿佛对此怀有隐约的期待。艾默里克轻笑一声，知道他俩大约是想到一块儿去了。  
酒精、烟草和性爱，是让人精神放松的最好的催化剂。  
某些时候确实如此，艾默里克并不否认。微量的酒精将他的意识蒸腾得有些混沌，那是令人舒适的麻醉；烟草没有也不可能有，或许用手中的糖水可以代替；然而性爱……  
艾默里克闭上眼睛，慢慢喝了一口糖水。  
他听见锁子甲搭扣打开的脆响，然而他依旧不动声色。他睁开眼睛，福尔唐家的骑士已经将左臂的锁甲卸了下来，站在桌子对面俯身前倾，跨过桌面上成堆的文件和印章笔墨，将干燥温暖的手覆在他端着木杯的手上，隔着轻薄的黑色手套缓缓收拢。  
“我想您需要适当的解压，总骑士长阁下。”  
艾默里克默然。  
他成为总骑士长有好些年了，也不是头一次听奥尔什方报告了。然而银剑骑士的声音此刻却不像往常那样生气十足，轻缓柔和的劝诱配合着他指尖探入手套下摆的动作，多了几分色情的意味。  
果然是我最近的压力太大了，议长阁下轻叹一声，无可奈何地想道。  
在空气几乎凝固、奥尔什方以为自己僭越并打算道歉的时候，艾默里克终于开口了。  
“还不够甜。”  
“……啊？”  
“劳烦你帮我往糖水里再添点桦木糖浆，然后端到我房间里来吧。”黑发精灵缓慢地起身，向办公室门口走去，“再加大约三勺就够了。”  
目送着对方离去，奥尔什方松了口气，知道这位总骑士长已经接受了他的邀约。当他端着杯子在昂德卢的指引下走向艾默里克的房间的时候，还是忍不住腹诽对方对桦木糖浆的嗜好程度——太甜了，实在是太甜了，他刚才偷偷尝了一口，然后被涌入口腔的甜味冲击得舌尖发麻，整张脸皱得像个核桃，然而艾默里克显然对此适应良好。  
骑士伴着糖水的甜香进了房间，而被他腹诽的那位正坐在床边，脱去了繁琐且华美的外衣，只留下一件轻便的白色内衬。即使是在自己的房间，他的衣着依然整齐，仍保留着贵族的优雅与矜持。  
他接过杯子道了声谢。  
“您……不觉得这有些太甜了吗？”奥尔什方看着对方接过杯子，忍不住问了一句。  
艾默里克闻言把杯子送到嘴边的动作顿了顿，目光在银剑骑士的面庞上打量片刻，而后将杯子放在了一旁的床头柜上，扣住对方的后颈将他拉到自己面前，然后吻住了对方的唇。  
“我觉得这样刚好。”半晌，他松开钳制住奥尔什方的右手，露出一个微笑。  
“您……”  
“以后记得要销毁证据，”艾默里克的拇指拂过蓝发精灵的唇角，抹去残留其上的糖浆放入口中，脸上的笑容多了几分玩味，“省得给人落下把柄，亲爱的奥尔什方阁下。”

艾默里克的房间不小，至少容纳了一张办公桌和一面大书柜之后还显得宽敞；床靠在房间角落，和木桌之间隔了一扇屏风，将油灯的光线遮挡得影影绰绰；窗户开在一个并不算高的位置，窗框上还有些修补的痕迹，一看就知道是某位苍天龙骑的杰作。  
如果埃斯蒂尼安回来看到他们这副样子，肯定会大吃一惊，然后用枪将他捅个对穿，挂在大审门上示众，奥尔什方有些好笑地想。  
但他终究没有笑出声，因为他此刻并没有机会发出声音，他正埋在艾默里克的腿间，在上议长变得有些粗重的呼吸里为他口交。  
像这样为一个男性服务，他还是第一次，因此无论是动作还是技巧都显得有几分生涩和不得要领。他尽力地去包容和取悦那件他同样拥有的东西，然而始终避免不了偶尔的磕碰，头顶传来的倒吸气的声音除了欢愉以外，大约也有疼痛的意味包含在里面。  
在口中的物体胀大到他服侍得困难的时候，奥尔什方适时地收了手，从艾默里克腿间起身，舐去嘴角残留的浊液。他一面解下锁子甲的搭扣一面望着艾默里克的脸，精灵的神色有些迷蒙，红晕浮在小麦色的肌肤上，让奥尔什方想起冒险者和他提起的恋人节巧克力。  
他们交换了一个亲吻，带着酒的醇香，糖浆的甜香和些许咸腥的味道，然而最终还是被两个精灵独有的气息所冲散。  
奥尔什方在亲吻中渐渐掌握了主动权。他尝试着越界，得到了骑士长的顺从作为默认，于是他放心大胆地将艾默里克放倒在床上，把精灵身上那件轻薄的白色内衬从腰际一路推上胸口。  
他的亲吻带着温柔的安抚意味，落在艾默里克的脸侧，双手却在艾默里克身上来回游走，以与亲吻截然相反的方式放肆地点火。  
艾默里克的喘息逐渐加重，身上精灵软而微长的发梢滑落在他脖颈间，随着动作撩拨得他有些痒。他将对方的发梢顺回耳后，没有了发梢的遮挡，奥尔什方那与他同属于精灵族的耳朵便完全暴露在他的视野里，偶尔微微抖动。  
对于大多数精灵来说，那一对漂亮的长耳朵是他们的一处弱点，奥尔什方显然也属于这大多数的群体之一。艾默里克微微抬起头，往他耳廓里轻轻吹了一口气，精灵骑士立刻就瑟缩了一下，随即红了半只耳朵。  
奥尔什方听见对方的轻笑，便当作是情趣也还以一笑。他的唇舌一路在精灵少见的蜜色肌肤上游走，留下一连串湿热的亲吻，然后又回到了老地方。他抚摸着那根依然挺立的硬物，看了艾默里克一眼，又在顶端轻轻舔了一口，还未来得及有下一步动作，就被艾默里克抓住手臂拉了起来。  
他看见黑发精灵那双漂亮深邃的黑眼睛在一阵天旋地转之后从他的身下来到了他的上方，然后在昏黄的灯光里不断放大。  
他的嘴又被人堵住了。  
这个亲吻来得毫无预兆，奥尔什方没来得及汲取足够的空气，而对方一反平日作风的热烈亲吻让他几乎没有换气的时间，只能在越来越浓重的窒息感里咿唔两声，然后彻底沉溺在唇舌交缠的柔软之中。  
他被亲得有些晕晕乎乎，连艾默里克什么时候放他自由呼吸都不知道，直到对方拍拍他的脸颊，他才惊觉自己的失态。  
他倒是没想到情爱也会像战场一般形势会骤然发生变化，而且对方正在将他刚才所做的动作完美复制在他身上，甚至还举一反三，唇舌挑逗间玩起了更多的花样。  
他这算不算是自己挖坑给自己跳？  
在人鱼线被对方舔舐的时候，银剑一边颤抖着一面哭笑不得地想。  
艾默里克的进展很快，在奥尔什方胸前的红痕清晰起来之前，他的指尖就已经在骑士的臀部打转了。干涩的入口被探入小半个指节，奥尔什方就忍不住皱起眉倒吸了一口冷气。  
“您……有润滑的药膏吗？”  
身体内部太过柔嫩的软肉可经不起折腾，他总不能还没牺牲在战场上，就先疼死在艾默里克的床上。  
身下人的问话让艾默里克愣了一下，手中的动作也停了下来：“……跌打的药膏倒是不少。”沉默片刻后，黑发精灵再开口的声音有些发干。  
空气中弥漫着几分尴尬。  
都是水性膏状物，那大约是没有问题的吧——奥尔什方在艾默里克下床翻找药膏的时候，将自己自暴自弃地埋在绵软的枕头里。  
身后响起棉布摩擦的细微声音，似乎是艾默里克带着他的润滑替代物回到了床上。  
“稍微忍耐一下，可能会有点凉。”  
“什——”  
他还没来得及消化艾默里克话中的意思，便感觉臀缝一凉，黑发精灵的手指蘸着冰凉的药膏探入他的身体里，体温与药温交替撕扯着他的神经，让他止不住地激灵。  
他算是明白艾默里克那句话的意思了。虽然说为了止痛，跌打药膏多少会有些薄荷成分，这再正常不过；但骑士总觉得这是他的床伴难得玩心大起，给他开的小小的玩笑。  
艾默里克拍拍他的大腿：“把腿稍微分开些。”听到这句话，奥尔什方愣了一下，从耳根一路红到了耳朵尖，然后将身子伏低、膝盖又分开了些。  
艾默里克看见他的反应觉得有趣极了：“以前没有人对你说过这样的话吗？”  
“还……真没有。”被问话的精灵顿了顿，声音里带上了一丝玩味，“除非吃饭的时候有人的叉子掉在了我脚下。”  
艾默里克用一声轻笑回应了他的玩笑。他的动作有些缓慢，比起扩张更像是试探，而且格外有耐心。他大多数的时间都在摸索他所要找的地方——那个足以让身下的精灵骑士彻底沦陷的地方——待他找寻到了他的目标之后，又将更多的药膏和手指送入奥尔什方愈发松软的体内，高热的温度将药膏融化成乳白色的液体，顺着艾默里克的指间溢出，将入口和臀缝都抹得湿漉。  
奥尔什方咬了咬下唇，将指间的床单攥得更紧了些。  
一开始他还感觉轻松，但等到身后容纳三根手指之后，他就不再游刃有余了。艾默里克能够走到今天，除了他的气度与魄力之外，学习能力自然也是必不可少的——现在它正在被实践在奥尔什方身上，愈发熟练的动作使得精灵的呜咽和喘息都变得越来越湿润，性感带被狠狠摩擦所带来的快感已经堆积到了极限，他几乎要腿软到跪不住了。  
“够了……艾默里克阁——”  
他的敬称还未来得及说出，就被艾默里克笑着打断：“你怎么知道三根手指就足够了，奥尔什方阁下？”  
很难想象对方会开这种玩笑，至少在奥尔什方的印象里，神殿骑士团的总骑士长总是端方守礼，偶尔的幽默也不越底线。他暗自咂舌，也暗自庆幸，因为他见到了艾默里克从不示人的一面，这实在是太棒、太让他有成就感了。  
将奥尔什方游离到远东的思绪拉回来的，是身后骤然传来的空虚感。艾默里克已经将手指抽了出来，蓝发精灵听见背后有布料摩擦的声音，他知道是艾默里克在除去他们结合的最后一片障碍。  
奥尔什方没有忘记自己的初衷，他是来抚慰这位近来压力过大的议长阁下的，总不能劳烦对方亲自动手；而且他也总不能一直落于下风。他尝试着起身，却被艾默里克摁住了后腰——对方摆明了不愿意出让主动权。  
“由我来吧，艾默里克阁下，”指挥官拿出了他平时劝慰别人的温柔语气，和背后的黑发精灵打着商量，“您只需要享受就可以了。”  
艾默里克没有说话，但那只放在他后腰的手顿了一下，随即放松了力道。  
奥尔什方轻呼一口气，以为对方终于妥协，正打算起身的时候，那只手游移到了他的身侧，另一只手也去到他身体另一边的同一个位置，指尖缓缓收拢，固定住了他的腰胯，然后有什么滚烫的东西抵在了他的臀缝。  
他猛然间反应过来，开始轻微地挣扎，然而没等他挣扎几下，便感觉那个硬物磨蹭着进入，头部撑开紧窄的通道，紧接着一口气撞进了大半根。  
“啊！……”身体被打开的刺激让他忍不住睁大眼睛叫喊出声，随即又将接下来的呻吟声连同着他急促的呼吸埋在枕头里，背部剧烈地起伏，手中的枕套都被他揉得发皱。  
看来艾默里克说的是对的，三根手指还有点儿不够。  
议长阁下俯下身来，将剩下的部分全都送入他的身体里，然后在福尔唐家精灵颤抖的长耳边吹了口气，满意地看着他耳根到脖颈整片肌肤都泛起红色：“我想这不是问题，奥尔什方阁下。”他声音里带了几分笑意，因情动而有些喑哑的嗓音从奥尔什方的耳朵他的钻入脑海，“即使我受累一些，也依然可以达成我们今晚的目的。”  
说实在话，疼，但奥尔什方也不得不承认，那种身体被人狠狠开拓的感觉真的很爽。暧昧的胀痛和快感冲击得他的腰都软了。艾默里克的手依然固定着他的腰，迫使蓝发精灵腰肢瘫软的同时臀部抬得更高，与他的胯部贴合得更加紧密，使精灵偶尔的挣动反倒成了一种色情的迎合。  
艾默里克停顿了片刻，就开始动起了腰。他没有必要再忍耐，因为他感觉到咬合着他的软肉开始痉挛着吸附上来，将他满满地裹住——想来奥尔什方也和他一样，迫切地渴望着得到满足。  
他在动作的同时低下头去舔吻精灵雪白的脖颈，在确保不会被他人发现的地方留下吻痕和齿印。黏腻的水声和肉体碰撞声回荡在他耳边，和他从未听到过的银剑骑士悦耳的呻吟声交汇在一起，交织成美妙的乐章。  
作为一个曾经的神职人员，他这一生都不应当听到这一场内容情色的交响乐——至少不应该在哈罗妮的脚下光明正大地听——然而他在呼吸沉重的同时心里也变得越来越轻，明明是一件十分消耗体力与精力的事情，他却仿佛充了电似的觉得愈发快活。  
为他提供能量的魔法核心努力地撑起上身，侧过头来用一双发红且湿润的蓝眼睛望着他，似乎是并不适应这个野兽交合一般的体位，想要转过身来。  
也许是心情大好，这次艾默里克没有再为难他，反倒帮助他转过身来，还将他丢在一旁的枕头垫在他的后腰，让身处下位的银剑骑士不那么辛苦。虽然他也挺想看见第二天对方扶着腰小心翼翼的模样，但为了防止那些游手好闲的贵族们乱嚼舌根，他还是放弃了这个想法，他没必要为了一时的痛快解压，给他和奥尔什方带来更大的压力。  
从小在贵族家庭中长大的银剑骑士表面上大大咧咧，实际上心思细腻且进退有度，察言观色的能力也是一等一的好。他知道艾默里克的底线在哪里，因此他也知道如何既让自己不至于落入下风，又不会惹恼端方守礼的议长阁下。  
他在付出的同时也在向对方索取，索取拥抱，索取亲吻，索取精灵带着酒香的喘息和偶尔舒适的喟叹。明明是他要为对方解压在先，然而如今却好像是艾默里克在为他服务似的。  
他总不能就这样忘掉今晚的初衷，于是他尽可能地去迎合艾默里克的动作，让付出的天平朝他这一方倾斜。艾默里克似有察觉，低下头低声询问你是不是还想要继续满足我，得到了精灵骑士肯定的回答。  
将这场情事持续到天亮也好，玩一些有趣的花样也罢，只要能挽回议长阁下轻松的笑容，那么这一切他都可以接受。  
“那么，就请你将巨龙首营地的近况向我汇报一下吧。”  
奥尔什方万万没想到他会等来这么一个答案。他愣了一下，转动起几乎被搅成一团浆糊的脑子，开始汇报他的公事。然而此刻不比往日，他的思绪断断续续，还夹杂着不时的呻吟和喘息；更加雪上加霜的，是艾默里克坏心的研磨和抽动。在他口干舌燥换气的空档，黑发精灵忽然眯了眯眼睛，然后用力一顶。  
“唔！”奥尔什方哽了一下，随即声音不受控制地拔高了几个度，“……艾默里克阁下！”  
“好了，就到此为止吧，这种私人时间就不要再谈公事了。”  
奥尔什方有些无奈，心说明明是你先开口问的，就听见艾默里克轻声笑了：“你知道吗？奥尔什方阁下。”他说，“一旦说起公事，你就会变得非常正经……就像刚才那样。”  
他又朝奥尔什方的性感带狠狠摩擦了几下，毫无防备的可怜骑士浑身颤抖着哽了一声，声音里带了点儿闷闷的鼻音，听起来仿佛哭腔似的有几分委屈。  
他觉得自己应当重新给艾默里克定位了。  
他既聪明又有耐心，出手利落，动作也准而狠，放在平日是一个优雅的政客，而此刻却更像一个优秀的掠食者。  
奥尔什方有些自嘲地想，他本意是想替议长阁下分忧，顺便满足一下自己的小私心——他很早就好奇对方衣服底下是不是真的如传言所说有漂亮腹肌——然而按现下的情况来看，他似乎是惹到了一个不得了的猎人。  
被来回摩擦的地方大约已经红肿，但也变得足够湿软，足以让初始的疼痛消失于无形，难以言说的快感将他的脊椎电得酥麻，随着碰撞的次数和时间的堆叠愈演愈烈，他几乎要控制不住自己尖叫的欲望。  
他不知道自己此刻的表情在对方眼中是什么样的，但显然艾默里克对他十分满意——这位黑发的骑士长露出了难得的促狭表情，将他们之间的距离进一步拉近。  
“怎么样，喜欢么？”  
他的问话里带着笑意。  
“这话…应该我问您才对……”奥尔什方抽回神志，断断续续地从呻吟中组织语言，抬手去抚摸艾默里克宽阔的肩，嘴角扬起，湛蓝色的眼眸含着隐约的水色，仿佛灵灾来临前的双子池，“您喜欢么？”  
精灵的蓝发被汗水浸湿，乖顺地服帖在他的脸颊和颈侧，将他硬朗的脸部线条修饰出几分柔软。精灵这个种族的脸颊总是瘦削的，在光线不足的情况下尤其如此；然而哈罗妮在上——艾默里克吞咽了一下——这家伙笑起来竟然有酒窝。  
艾默里克没有回答他。他情不自禁地低下头去亲吻精灵美妙的唇角，让酒香充盈在两人的呼吸之间，仿佛他已将精灵的酒窝储满了珍贵且美味的佳酿。  
剧烈的运动使他的呼吸急促，心脏几乎要从喉咙里跳出来，然而他却觉得意外的平静。并非奥尔什方做得不够好，恰恰相反的是，蓝发精灵所展现出来的体贴与热情，还有偶尔恰到好处的示弱，让艾默里克焦虑不安的情绪找到了一个宣泄口；骑士那惯常握剑的指尖纤细且布满薄茧，一反平日砍杀敌人的英勇，抚摸他侧脸的动作轻柔而缓慢，仿佛正捧着一件易碎的珍宝。  
虽然他并不需要被这样对待，但他喜欢。奥尔什方的指尖仿佛带着魔力，可以轻而易举地抚慰他心灵深处堆积已久的压抑与不安，虽然这并不会使他要处理的事情有什么实质性的减少，但至少可以让他暂时忘掉那些堆积如山的文件，获得短暂的逃避的时间。  
像是酒精，又像是烟草。  
他又一次俯下身去亲吻奥尔什方的唇，这次他将舌尖探入身下精灵的口腔，索取一个水乳交融的深吻，不出意料得到了对方热情的迎合。他又一次品尝到对方独有的气息，温暖而美好，从舌尖到口腔，进而占据他的脑海。  
他忽然有些上瘾了。

当一切都沉寂下来的时候，奥尔什方因寒冷而蜷缩起了身子。艾默里克点燃的壁炉只剩下了黯淡的火星，枕头腰下一只床尾一只，而被子早在不知何时就被他们蹬到了床下；两人身上都黏黏糊糊的，汗液混着精液，寒冷的空气抚过精灵们敏感的皮肤，带起一阵令人颤抖的寒意。  
今晚并没有白过，虽然过程和奥尔什方想象的不一样，但至少他看见艾默里克眉间的郁色已经散去不少，想来心里也痛快了许多。  
代价就是他差点要被对方干死在床上。  
奥尔什方有些感慨地叹了一声，动了动因长时间紧绷而变得有些酸软的双腿，翻身下床捡起地上的衣物，还没来得及穿上，就被身后传来的声音拉住了动作。  
“天色已经挺晚了，奥尔什方阁下。”男性精灵的声音平缓，仿佛只是在说一件再平常不过的小事，“你不考虑留下来住一晚么？”  
与伊修加德的上议长阁下做爱，并在他的房间留宿，奥尔什方有些好笑地寻思着自己今晚到底达成了多少可怕的成就。他沉默了片刻，拒绝的话到底还是没有说出口。于是他和艾默里克又一次并排躺在了一起。  
床有些小，他们离得很近，可以感受到彼此的体温，对方的皮肤上似乎还残留着余韵的热度，让奥尔什方的脸颊有些发烫。他又悄悄往床边挪了挪，然而彼此的距离依旧没有拉远，他依旧可以看见艾默里克的眼睛，在他身边的黑夜里发亮。  
那双眼睛是青色的，像光之战士佩戴的耳坠一样，在月光的照耀下显得温润而迷人。躺在黑发精灵身边，奥尔什方偏头嗅着枕头上淡淡的皂角香味，困意逐渐涌了上来，那宝石一样的青色在他眼前渐渐恍惚成两颗星星，然后融进越来越深邃的天幕里，最终彻底黯淡下来。

他们的温存仅限昨晚，第二日清醒后他们没有再说多余的话，只是互道了早安然后因为各自的工作开始各奔东西。偶尔在路上相遇，也只是心照不宣地笑笑，又擦肩而过，仿佛他们的人生中从来没有那个舞会后的夜晚。  
艾默里克的办公桌上依然堆积着成堆的文件，高度直逼天山索姆阿尔灵峰。他按了按眉心，在咖啡浓稠而模糊的倒影里又看到了自己眼下的黑眼圈。  
伊修加德的改革还在继续，他的压力只增不减。然而他合该感谢奥尔什方，感谢对方在他濒临极限时给予的温暖怀抱，感谢埋藏在锁子甲下那颗体贴而热忱的心。


End file.
